1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cryptographic key management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copending U.S. patent application of D. B. Johnson et al., Ser. No. 08/629,815 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,573), filed Apr. 10, 1996, entitled "Cryptographic Key Recovery System" ("Johnson et al. I"), assigned to the International Business Machines Corporation, is incorporated herein by reference. This cited patent application describes a key recovery system using multiple key recovery agents.
Copending application of D. B. Johnson et al., Ser. No. 08/681,679 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,830), filed Jul. 29, 1996, entitled "Interoperable Cryptographic Key Recovery System" ("Johnson et al. II"), assigned to the International Business Machines Corporation, is incorporated herein by reference. This cited patent application describes another key recovery system.
Copending provisional application of Sekar Chandersekaran and Sarbari Gupta, Ser. No. 60/047,499, filed May 23, 1997, and the copending regular patent application derived therefrom, Ser. No. 08/971,204, filed Nov. 14, 1997, entitled "FRAMEWORK-BASED". CRYPTOGRAPHIC KEY RECOVERY SYSTEM", assigned to the International Business Machines Corporation, is incorporated herein by reference.